In traditional liquid crystal technology, each pixel dot is consisted of sub pixels of three colors, red/green/blue (R/G/B). However, the RGBW technology is to add the white (W) sub pixel on the basis of R/G/B. Namely, the RGBW liquid crystal panel has sub pixels of four colors. The benefit after addition of one W sub pixel is that the image will brighter as showing the image, and the image color will be more vivid.
The corresponding color resists act as RGB sub pixels, and the transparent filling up material acts as W sub pixel. The effects of the three colors, red, green, blue shown by the liquid crystal panel are respectively determined with the RGB, three kinds of color resists and the backlight. The white effect shown by the liquid crystal panel is determined with two kinds of conditions. One is the red, green, blue color resists+the backlight, and the other is the transparent filling up material+the backlight. As designing products, the NTSC of the liquid crystal panel, and the color temperature of the liquid crystal panel and the white dot color coordinate are considered. However, the color temperature and the white dot of the red, green, blue color resists+the backlight are not equal to the color temperature and the white dot of the OC+the backlight. Consequently, the color temperature of the designed and produced liquid crystal panel has significant difference from the color temperature in the beginning of the design to result in the condition of color temperature and white dot color coordinate drifts and to result in the poor color performance of the liquid crystal panel.